The Broken Don't Combine, They Clash
by DappleWolf
Summary: When a 16 year old Loki gets banished from Asguard after playing a prank on Thor he falls straight into the life of a normal teenager. Even though he is a little anti-social he soon clashes with Tony Stark, and they form an unlikely relationship. WARNING, will lead to FrostIron and slash.
1. Banishing the Broken

You could tell when Loki was up to mischief when everything was going as planned, when there were no mishaps or delays, basically anything that could be called suspicious. So when a swarm of mice appeared on the huge oak dining table, Odin wasn't very surprised.

He looked around the room and saw Loki smirk triumphantly as some of the guests started screaming, scrambling over each other to get away from the vermin that had appeared on the platters of food. The sounds of chairs being knocked over and plates falling to the floor accompanied the screams and shouts of surprise.

'THAT IS IT!' Odin's voice boomed, echoing around the room like the thunder that Thor often created.

Everyone stopped their maddened rush and looked at the All-Father, and Odin's eyes narrowed as he saw his youngest son trying to slip out unnoticed by the oak door at the end of the room.

'LOKI, I CAN SEE YOU TRYING TO SLINK AWAY. COME BACK HERE AT ONCE.'

Loki sighed and walked quietly to where his father was situated at the head of the massive table, all eyes in the room were on him. He grinned mischievously at Thor when he passed him by, and Thor glared back aggressively in return.

_He never enjoys my pranks, _he thought sourly to himself as he reached Odin.

'Everyone may leave.' Odin's too-loud-voice filled the room easily; it wasn't hard to see where Thor received the trait from.

There was a unified scraping of chairs against the flagstones and everyone escorted themselves quickly from the room. When everyone had walked out of the room Odin put his head into his hands and sighed. Frigga patted him comfortingly on the back and nodded to Thor as he joined them, standing next to his father.

The three of them standing together and facing towards Loki made him shiver a little, together they looked like a formidable force, a real family. Especially without him, the black sheep.

'Your actions have brought shame on us Loki, and you will receive punishment.' Odin stated keeping a level tone even though his anger was trying to force its way into his voice, Loki just rolled his eyes and looked at his nails.

'Another month of cleaning out the stables? ' Loki suggested sarcastically, leaning nonchalantly against the table.

'No, this time you have gone too far. You promised me and your mother that you would not cause mischief on Thor's 17th birthday.'

Loki dropped his hand to his side and grinned again.

'But it was just a gift to Thor,' he picked up one of the mice off the table and held it out to his brother, 'Happy birthday.' He sneered, Thor glared at him again but Loki just clicked his fingers, and all the mice disappeared without a squeak.

Frigga shook her head disapprovingly, she was proud of the magical skill her son had showed but he used it in the wrong way. She wanted to bring him up right, but it was so impossible with such a popular older son like Thor. Thor was always surrounded by friends but Loki spent much time by himself, usually alone in the library. Frigga looked to Odin who seemed to be contemplating a harsher sentence, she whispered an idea she had swimming around in her head into Odin's ear and he nodded his head thoughtfully before looking at Loki.

'You will be stripped of your powers and banished to Midguard for one year, I will however let you retain one power.'

Loki looked shocked as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Midguard was a terrible place filled with mortals who thought they were so big and in control of everything, but he believed that in reality that they were nothing.

'Choose Loki, what spell do you want?'

'Teleportation,' he blurted out, it was his most prized spell, and how else would he get around?

An idea was forming in his head, an idea to live in the middle of nowhere, away from all the stupid humans who might want to interact with him, but Odin's next words dashed his hopes.

'You will be assigned to a human school, if you reveal who you are to anyone your sentence will be lengthened. Do you understand?'

Loki just rolled his eyes and nodded, but his actions did not portray his real emotions. He was afraid of Midguard and leaving what he knew behind, he was afraid of being without his magic. But he wouldn't tell his father that. He would never give him the satisfaction.

Odin placed his hands on his son's shoulders and murmured a few words and all Loki could remember afterwards was the ice-cold feeling he felt inside.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Loki was in pain, lots of pain. He was sore all over, like he had been trampled on by a stampede of 8-legged horses. He cursed Odin silently under his breath before slowly opening his eyes.

It was nighttime and he seemed to be leaning on some sort of case, he looked around and found that he was next to a house. The house looked bright and there was a light shining on the doorway. He considered his options for a minute before deciding that Odin would have left him there for a reason, so he slowly pushed himself off the ground, his clouded head making him swaying a little to the side, before dragging his case to the front door of the house.

The door looked freshly painted and was stormy blue in colour, in the center of the door there was a simple brass knocker, he pondered it for a few seconds before using it to tap the door lightly.

He heard a scramble from inside the house before the door unlocked and a man with thinning hair and wearing a suit opened the door.

'Hello,' He said smiling at Loki, 'You must be the Norwegian exchange student. I'm Phil Coulson and this is my wife, Maria.' A woman had joined him at the door, she had her hair in a neat, tight bun and was also wearing a suit.

'Hello, my name's Loki Odinson.' Loki replied. He was glad he had learnt Midguardian customs instead of battle tactics like Thor, even if his father had disapproved and Thor had teased him about if for months.

'Loki Odinson, like out of Norse mythology?' Maria asked, a bemused expression filled her face and Loki smiled.

'Yeah, my parents are both really into Norse mythology.' Phil and Maria both nodded as if they already knew this and moved out of the way so Loki could move through the door with his bulky suitcase.

'So I heard that the other family that you were supposed to be staying with ended up having a huge crisis while you were on the plane over here so Maria and I decided to let you stay here, we have the room and we don't mind at all.'

'Thank you very much, I appreciate your generosity.'

They showed him to his room before asking him if he needed anything, and when he didn't they bid him goodnight and retired to their own room.

His room was nice enough, with cream coloured carpet and walls of a slightly lighter shade. There was a deep green armchair with a cream blanket in one corner that looked very comfortable, and next to it was a tall wooden bookshelf filled with many different types of books. In the middle of the room lay a double bed with green and cream sheets, it was scattered with pillows and next to it was a table that held a lamp and a clock.

Loki was too tired to even strip down before he climbed into the soft, clean sheets, and even though thoughts were racing in his head he fell asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes.


	2. When the Broken Collide

~Hello Everyone! I'm sorry that the first chapter was really short, I have tried to make this one a little longer but I have this tendency to be lazy, anyways I hope you enjoy! ^^~

It had been a few days since Loki had arrived on Midguard and he hated it already, the school that he had been placed in was called Whedon High, and Loki was pretty sure it was some form of hell that Odin had sent him to just to piss Loki off more.

He had already learnt the social ladder of the school after one morning of being there. He was at the very bottom, then all the loners were above him, there were the normal people, above them there was the cheerleaders and jocks, and then there was the complete nerd and party animal known as Tony Stark.

Tony Stark was the highlight of the party life; if Stark was at your party then it was a good one. He was also a complete player, if the rumors were anything to go by he had a thing for one-night-stands.

The first time Loki and Tony met was in English when the seating plan forced them together, Tony was dressed in jeans and an AC-DC shit that Loki thought no one but Tony would look good in. Tony had carefully styled, short, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes that twinkled when he smiled, he was also fairly short. Loki on the other hand was dressed in black skinny jeans with a dark green sweater and Converse shoes.

Loki was already in class reading a science book when Tony swaggered in, late as he always was.

'Mister Stark, you need to be more punctual for class.' The teacher Ms Corkhill muttered from behind her desk, she had said it to him a hundred times now that it had become second nature to her.

'You can take the place next to Loki over there.' She said waving him in Loki's direction, Tony glanced over his shoulder to where his group of friends were sitting and sighed.

'I don't know Miss, you sure he won't bite?' He asked her in his favorite shade of sarcastic tone, Loki looked up and glared at him while Miss Corkhill gave him a scathing look.

Tony dumped his laptop onto the desk and sat down with such flamboyancy that Loki knew he was sure he was facing the notorious Tony Stark.

'Tony Stark.' Tony said, booting up his laptop, 'Although you already knew that.'

Loki just glared at him again before dropping his eyes back to his book.

'Oh come on, I was just joking… Loki? That's your name right?'

Loki sighed and closed his book with a snap before turning an icy glare at the playboy next to him.

'Yes, and if you don't mind I am trying to read.'

'Ohh, harsh.' Stark replied back, grinning a trademark smile.

Loki just hissed silently and looked up at the board to where the teacher was writing down notes for their assignment. He pulled out his notebook and jotted down what the teacher scribbled, he noticed that Tony was hardly paying attention, instead he seemed to be emailing someone.

Tony glanced at Loki and caught his eye, just as Loki was flicking his eyes over Tony's face.

'I totally don't mind the fact that you're checking me out, I'm all for the tall and mysterious type.'

Loki snorted before writing down a couple more notes in his scrawly handwriting.

'You would be, seeing as you're not very tall and mysterious yourself, you need to make up for it.' He retorted, Tony just laughed.

'Oh, I didn't even know you could make a joke. Let alone a good one.'

'I don't do much else.'

Loki was warming to Tony, he may be an arsehole but at least he was a funny arsehole.

'You know, you're kind of cool. In a douche-bag way.' Tony said tapping away at his laptop.

'I was just thinking a similar thing.' Loki replied, the corner of his mouth turning upwards into a slight smile.

'Hey look, Loki-Smoki actually smiled!'

'Loki-Smoki?'

'Oh yeah, nick names are my thing.'

'What is a "nick name"?'

'How can you not know what a nick name is?' Tony asked, looking up from his screen and cocking his head to the side.

'I'm a foreign exchange student from Norway.'

After Phill had tried to ask him what it was like living in Norway, he had just answered 'enjoyable' before scuttling off to his room to find a world map.

'Oh, so that's why you're new. Why the English accent though?'

'I have no idea…' And Loki was left wondering what the hell England was.

Just then Miss Corkhill passed by their desk and handed them both assignment sheets.

'This is a dual assignment. Choose a topic from the list on the sheet and tell me once you have chosen.'

As she turned away Loki leaned up from his chair and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

'We will do Norse Mythology.'

'I thought you would.' She said with a smile, 'what with your name.'

As she moved onto the next group, Tony nudged Loki with his elbow.

'Nice going god of mischief.'

Loki raised his eyebrows at that.

'I'm surprised you know anything about Norse Mythology, after all you don't seem to be paying any attention.'

'I'm always surprising.' Tony replied, smirking.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tony was sitting in the cafeteria with his friends, Steve, Pepper, Natasha, Clint and Bruce discussing the events of English.

'I can't believe Miss put you next to that new freak, Loki.' Clint muttered into Natasha's hair, glancing to the side at Tony.

'Hey, he isn't that bad.' Tony argued, 'He's also kind of cute.'

Pepper snorted, 'Only you would think he's cute Tony, it makes me feel great you know, being your girlfriend and all.'

'Come on Pepp, you know I'm a hopeless flirt, and he may not be Steve, but he is still god-damn attractive.' Tony adapted a dreamy look to his face and sarcasm into his voice, 'The long black hair and the green sweater that he wears brings out his emerald eyes, the way his skinny jeans hang on his hips, how his name just rolls off your tongue.'

'And the way he wants to slap you in the face.' A voice said from behind him.

'Hello Mischief.' Tony said, swiveling in his chair and grinning at Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes, 'Really Stark? You sound like a 12 year old.'

'N'awww, you flatter me.' Tony fluttered his eyelids.

Steve coughed, pulling Tony's attention back to the group.

'Oh right, introductions. Okay, all-American-dream over there is Steve Rogers. This is strawberries-are-not-a-good-present-because-I'm-allergic; also known as Pepper Potts, my girlfriend. The two snogging over there are Clint and Natasha, but since they're always together you can just call them Clintasha.' Natasha untangled her hands from Clint's hair to fling a middle finger Tony's way, 'And last but not least Brucie-Boy, but a lot of people refer to him as Banner.'

Bruce looked up from his science text book and waved to Loki before his eyes darted back to the page.

'Everyone this is Loki Odinson, also known as the God of Mischief.'

Clint dragged his lips away from Natasha's.

'Are you really the God of Mischief?' Clint's eyes sparkled, and Loki shook his head.

'Unfortunately not, if I was I already would have blasted your obnoxious friend here to smithereens.'

Clint and Tony laughed and Steve and Pepper smiled, before turning to each other and chatting about the English assignment.

'Now, I didn't come here to join your group of friends.' Loki directed at Tony, his demeanor slipping back into icy-cold. 'We need to get a start on this assignment, even if I know a lot on the subject there is a lot we have to go through.'

'Jeeze, relax. We're only in year 11, grades don't really matter.' Tony assured him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Loki shrugged it off, 'They matter to me.'

Tony sighed, he knew that look. It was the look of stubbornness, the exact one that he himself gave to people a lot.

'Okay fine, how about my house after school?'

'That sounds pleasant.'

'Oh my god, do people even say pleasant anymore?'

Loki rolled his eyes.

'Obviously, I just said it.'

Tony flashed his teeth in a smile.

'I'll meet you in the car park after school.'

'Thank you.'

'Hey no problems, anything for a god.' Tony giggled while bowing.

'Flirt.' Pepper muttered as Loki walked away, she had started to seem unimpressed at his friendship with Loki.

'Hey Pepp, nothing wrong with being friendly.'

Pepper just turned her attention back to Steve, and Tony wondered when his relationship with Pepper started going so downhill.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Loki closed the door to his locker and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, he had already informed Phil and Maria that he would be staying back late to study. As he walked down the corridor towards the front of the school he passed by Principal Fury's office. His blinds were closed but he could hear muffled yelling from the other side of the glass, Loki shrugged and continued walking until he reached the carpark.

He rounded a corner just in time to see Pepper slap Tony in the face and stalk away angrily. Tony rubbed the back of his neck and visibly sighed.

'What was that about?' Loki asked as he approached Tony.

'I think… I just got dumped by Pepper.' He replied, the side of his face turning bright red from the force of the angry slap.

'Right then,' Loki trailed off, not sure of what to say. Feelings were not his strong point.

'It's okay, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. She's a little more into talking openly about feelings. Me? Not so much.' Tony rubbed his face with both hands before flicking a smile at Loki, 'Come on, the car's waiting.'

Tony led him up a nearby street where a limousine was parked and Tony opened the door for Loki to get in. Loki just stared at it for a while, and then looked at Tony.

'You didn't inform me that you were rich.' Loki stated, cocking his head to the side.

Tony stopped in his tracks, 'I didn't think I needed to. I mean, my father is all over the news.'

'Norway, remember?'

Tony shook his head, 'He's famous world-wide, what rock have you been hiding under?'

Loki hopped into the limo before answering, 'My father doesn't approve of the news, I had private schooling and was basically cut off from the world.'

'Well my family is one of the richest in the world, so don't be surprised by the fact that I get picked up in a limo.' Tony stated, sliding into the limo and closing the door.

'I would expect nothing less of the famous Tony Stark.' Loki retorted, running his hands over the leather interior.

It was smooth and cool, and reminded Loki of the leather couch he had back in his room on Asguard. He felt a pang in his chest, as much as he hated Thor and his father, he wanted to go home.

'Drink?' Tony asked opening the mini fridge and pulling out a can of Coke.

'Water would be nice, thank you.' Tony threw a bottle at him and Loki caught it easily, but all he did was stare at it.

'Umm… How do you open it?' Loki asked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Tony just laughed and took the bottle from his hand, twisting the cap until he heard a _click._ He handed the bottle back and snorted at Loki's confused expression.

They sat in companionable silence for most of the trip. Loki tried to ignore the way his stomach fluttered every time his skin brushed against Tony's, or the way that Tony stared sadly out the window when he thought Loki wasn't looking. Loki always noticed the little things in people's personalities, and Tony seemed to be filled with them. All the tiny things that Tony tried to hide, but Loki could see right through his barriers, and he could see the immense sadness that Tony would never reveal aloud.

After about 20 minutes of driving the limo pulled into a long curved driveway, surrounded with immaculate gardens, at the end of the concrete driveway there was a massive house, painted such a bright white that it sparkled in the autumn light and blinded Loki even through the tinted windows of the limousine.

'We're here.' Tony stated as the car pulled up near the front door.

'I can tell, I'm not blind.' Loki replied, opening the car door and slipping out.

'I'm sorry mister I-can't-open-a-plastic-bottle.' Tony replied, following Loki out of the car and stumbling up the front steps towards a black painted door.

Tony entered a code into the nearby keypad, it made a beeping noise and the door swung open.

'Welcome to my crib.'


	3. The Broken with Booty

Wow, I can't believe you're reading this after I didn't update in forever. Like wow, I love you guys a lot. I'm really, really sorry about not updating, my laptop got wiped and I lost everything I had written on this fic. Then I got lazy and didn't write anything, but no more! So here it is and thanks again~ (Quick warning, this chapter contains terribly written gay smut. It really is bad so I'm sorry.)

Tony's house was enormous, but nowhere near the size of Loki's castle back on Asguard. As Tony led him on a quick tour of the house (and a quick tour still took half an hour), Loki didn't see either of Tony's parents.

'Stark, are your parents still at work?' Loki asked as they headed through a large set of doors.

Tony stopped in the middle of the space filled with an antique dining table and chairs, they had already gone through two other rooms like it.

'No, my Dad's in his workshop today he won't come out for another week or so.' Tony looked a little angry but his face lit up when he said, 'But my workshop is so much cooler, we can work on our assignment in there.'

Tony grabbed Loki's hand like he was a child, and led him out another door, down a corridor and into an elevator. He then pressed the button to the second last floor, and Tony started tapping his foot impatiently which made Loki smile.

'I'm still convinced you're 12 years old.' He laughed to Tony, leaning against the elevator wall.

'I would think so too, but a 12 year old can't do it like I can.' Replied Tony, winking suggestively.

Loki just stared with a questioning look on his face.

'Don't you have innuendoes in Norway?' Tony asked, his laughter echoing around the elevator.

'What on Earth is an innuendo?'

Loki's confused look just made Tony laugh more, and he was practically crying by the time the elevator doors opened.

'You know what if I tried explaining it to you I would probably combust with laughter, and how would the world even continue to exist without me on it?'

Loki just rolled his eyes before surveying the huge room.

Down one end of the workshops was the actual workshop part, it was filled with tools of all sorts, some that Loki had seen in the books he had been reading and some that he wouldn't be able to describe if he tried. There were also 3 cars lined up against the wall. When seeing them Loki pointed at one of them.

'That is a nice Audi.' Loki was glad for the very descriptive book on cars he had found, without it he would have been lost.

'Yeah, that's my favorite. I have been learning to fix cars since I was four, so I had to have it when I saw it.'

Loki just nodded at his reply and looked down the other end of the room. It had a massive screen on the wall and some nice looking couches in front of it, there were blankets and pillows on the floor and it was a bit of a mess. There was also a large bookshelf overflowing with books of all sorts, Loki was practically drooling over it.

Tony just grinned at his expression before pulling him over to the couches and settling down on one, pulling his laptop out of his shoulder bag and booting it up. Loki crossed his legs up on the couch and placed his notebook and pencils in front of him. Tony flicked his eyes over the assignment sheet before handing it over to Loki.

'Okay so we have to write a research report on the true tales of Norse Mythology, and compare it to movies or books that have the original tales wrong.' Tony explained.

'Sounds easy enough, but I don't know any books or movies about Norse Mythology.' Loki admitted.

Tony smiled, 'That's okay, I'll show you some. Loki-Doki?'

'You nick names are getting worse.'

'I think you mean better.'

Loki painted a _you-think-you're-so-funny_ look on his face before scribbling a couple of notes in his notebook.

'So, movies? Know of any?' Loki asked, placing the end of his pen on his lips.

Tony followed the movement with his eyes and felt his heart beat a little faster.

'Uhhh, yeah. There's a movie that got released a while back called Thor.'

'Right, and what happens in this movie?'

Loki poises the pen above his notepad ready to write down some notes, as Tony describes the movie.

'Uhh well Thor gets banished to Earth for starting a war with the Frost Giants, then Odin goes into this sleep-coma thing and Loki takes over as king. He's really evil because he is the god of mischief…'

Loki interrupted him, 'Loki is the god of fire, mischief is just his hobby.'

'Yeah, whatever. Anyway, Loki brings some Frost Giants to Asgard and they go to kill Odin but then Loki kills them just before it happens so he can win his father's favor. Then he goes to destroy the place where the Frost Giants live…'

'Jotunheim.' Loki interrupts again.

'Will you let me finish?' Tony says, getting annoyed at Loki.

Loki nodded and scribbled a few more notes down.

'And Thor comes back and to stop Loki but he can't stop him so Thor destroys the rainbow bridge.'

Loki sucks in a breath of air like he's going to interrupt again, but Tony glares at him and he stays silent.

'When destroying the rainbow bridge, Loki and Thor get thrown off and Odin catches Thor's foot and Loki holds onto the edge of his scepter while Thor holds onto the other end. Loki says to his father that he could have done it for Asgard, but Odin's all like "No Loki" and so Loki lets go and falls off into the abyss of space.'

Tony looks up from where he was typing on his laptop to find Loki shaking with rage.

'Hey god of lies, are you okay?'

'I'm not the god of lies.' Loki hissed, 'Loki is the god of fire Stark, and the god of mischief but NOT the god of lies. Mischief is often mixed up with lies, but it is not the same thing, why do people always thing I'm lying?'

Tony put his laptop on the floor before placing his hand on Loki's trembling arm.

'Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry.'

Loki looked into Starks eyes before shoving him backwards quickly, until Tony had his back on the couch and Loki was kneeling between his legs, pinning Tony's arms to his side.

'It's not okay Stark, you use these nick names to make fun of people at their expense. But you never stop to think what happens when you go too far.'

Tony gulped and pushed Loki off; he heard the ice in his voice and could smell the cinnamon smell on his clothes.

Stark walked over to one of his cars, lent on the edge of the bonnet and dazed into the pulled apart engine, he grabbed a spanner and tightened something. He had to calm down and settle his breathing, he was sure Loki would be able to hear the drumming of his heart from the other side of the workshop. Tony turned around when he heard footsteps behind him, to see Loki with his bag slung over his shoulder.

'It's obvious that working with you after school isn't going to work, I'm going home.' Loki went to walk towards the elevator but stopped when Stark grabbed his wrist. Loki sighed.

'Stark, will you please let go of my…'

Tony shut him up with a long kiss, it was passionate and heated and as soon as Tony dropped his wrist Loki's hands instantly went behind Tony's head. Tony had to stand on his toes, and started threading his fingers into Loki's silky black hair.

'Stay?' Tony asked pulling out from the kiss.

'I really should go, Maria and Phil will be waiting for me.' Loki insisted.

'Okay, well I'll get Jarvis to show you out. But if you give me another kiss you can take the limo home.'

Loki smiled and brushed his lips lightly over Tony's.

'You're still a flirt.'

'Why thank you, god of fire.'

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Loki looked forward to English the most out of all of his classes. He told himself it was just because he was working on something that he knew, that wasn't alien to him, but really it was because of Tony. Loki had dealt with a lot of guys, sure he had liked a few of them and hell, he had slept with a lot of them. He was never attracted to girls, he thought he had a thing for Sif when he was about 13. That went nowhere, and he ended up stealing her boyfriend and she had hated him since.

Tony was something different, he was always exciting, funny and flirty. He was like a breath of fresh air after being surrounded by the morons that Whedon harbored. Loki was also starting to get along with some of Tony's friends, Clint and Natasha laughed at his jokes (when they weren't busy making out), he got along with Bruce quite well (he just had to look out for Bruce's anger management issues), but he couldn't understand Pepper or Steve. They just did not like him at all, and every time he had a class with either of there they would glare daggers at him.

Tony just said to ignore them, which was quite easy to do when he was sitting with him.

Tony just didn't know what to do about Loki, he found they shared a lot in common but ever since they kissed in Tony's workshop they hadn't made anymore moves on each other. Tony had been with a couple of other guys, nothing serious just some making out and grinding. Tony also knew he was a good kisser and he wanted more of what they had shared briefly in his workshop, he knew Loki did to. So why were they not talking about that kiss? He was tired of waiting for Loki to make the move on him, so it was time to be not-so-subtle.

'Hey Loki, do you want to come over to my house tonight? It's a Friday and I was thinking you could stay over and we could watch movies for the assignment and eat pizza.'

'Is that the only thing you were thinking Stark?' Loki said, winking at him.

'And you call _me_ a flirt…' Tony muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Loki to hear.

'That's because you _are_ a flirt.' Loki replied, 'But yes, I will take you up on your offer.'

Tony smiled and shut his laptop as the bell rang, brushing a pencil off Loki's desk.

'Great, I'll see you in the car park.' Tony grinned and swaggered out the door, glancing over his shoulder just in time to see Loki bend over to pick up the pencil that Tony had 'accidently' brushed against.

The image of Loki's ass in tight black skinny jeans, with his jumper riding a little up his back revealing the smooth, pale skin beneath stayed in Tony's mind for the rest of the school day. He was so excited about that afternoon that he almost skipped to his locker. Almost, he still had _some_ dignity. He was so distracted he didn't even notice the group of jocks that had approach him before it was too late, and he was surrounded.

'Stark, you're invited to my party tonight.' Said Brent, the ring leader of jocks, 'I hear you and Pepper just broke up, and there will be a ton of hot girls.'

Tony was almost tempted to say yes to the idea of seeing girls with their too-high dresses and masses of makeup. But then the image of Loki's ass came back into his mind and he shook his head.

'Sorry bro, can't make it. I have a family thing on.' He lied, and on seeing the jocks angry expression reassured him, 'It sounds like a good party, but I really cannot get myself out of this one.'

Brent grinned at him and slapped him on the back.

'That's okay Stark, there are always more parties.' The group grunted in agreement before shuffling off.

'And hey, more girls for you guys!' Tony yelled as they left the locker room.

Tony grabbed his bag and walked as quickly as he could to the car park. Loki was already there and he was checking his nails when Tony approached him.

'You know, it's bad manners to keep a boy waiting Stark.' Loki said not looking up from his hands.

'Well I'm sorry but I had to weasel my way out of a jock party.' Tony argued, Loki just grinned and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against.

'Awww, you didn't go to a party because of little old me? How sweet.'

'You know, that does not work for you. You're anything but little.' Tony looked up at the towering figure that was Loki. 'Come on, the limo's waiting.'

They wandered over to the limo talking about their classes, well, Tony was complaining about his teachers and Loki was listening. Which still counts. When they came to the place that limo was usually parked there was a very posh looking car in its place. Tony wandered up to the car, obviously it was familiar to him when the window rolled down to reveal Tony's father.

'Dad, what are you doing here?' Tony asked, widening his eyes in disbelief.

The elder Stark glanced at him with a bored look.

'Your Mum and I are going away, we will be back whenever.' Howard replied.

'Oh, alright. Why did you come to school though, you usually ring me.' Tony replied.

'I didn't want to come and say goodbye but your mother thought it would be good seeing as we will be gone for a while.'

'Okay, well thanks, I guess.'

'See you sweetie!' A voice from beside Howard sang as the car drove away.

'That was odd.' Loki said, interrupting Tony's thoughts.

'Oh, yeah, it was.' Tony turned to Loki, 'You know father issues and stuff.'

Loki nodded and looked at Howard's car as it turned off the street.

'I have the same issue, it's partly the reason why I am on exchange.'

Just as Tony was about to voice his idea of catching a cab home the limo rounded the corner. Tony just grunted at the driver as he slid into the back, the conversation with his father seemed to put him in a bad mood. He played AC-DC all the way to his mansion, making it obvious he wasn't in the mood for talking.

As soon as Tony stepped into his workshop his demeanor lifted and he grinned at Loki as the god of fire walked over to the bookshelf and started scanning through the titles.

'Jarvis, could you please order us some pizza?' Tony asked into the intercom system.

'Of course sir. Do you need extra blankets in your workshop?' Jarvis replied.

'Naa, it's fine.'

'Okay then sir, the pizza will be 15 minutes.'

Tony let go of the intercom button and walked over to the largest couch, he patted the spot beside him in an effort to get Loki closer to him. Loki pulled 3 books off the shelf and took up Tony's offer, he snuggled up into some blankets and flicked through one of the books he had.

'Play the movie Thor please.' Tony said loudly and the screen flickered to life.

As _Thor_ was playing Loki contradicted every wrong point and wrote it down in his notebook, every time Loki was distracted by this Tony shuffled a little closer to Loki. Fifteen minutes into the movie Jarvis walked in and placed pizza, soft drinks and water on the table in front of the couch.

'Thanks Jarvis.' Tony said through a mouthful of pizza.

Jarvis bowed and left the room, picking up and dirty plates and cups on his way to the door. Loki stared at the pizza a little apprehensively, Tony laughed when he saw his expression.

'Don't tell me you have never eaten pizza.' Tony asked, snatching another piece from the box, and finishing the piece in about 3 bites.

Loki shook his head and wrote another note below the ever growing list of inaccuracies.

'You know if I didn't know any better, I would think you had actually grown up on Asguard.' Tony noted.

Loki's hand froze in the middle of the sentence he was writing and stared at Tony.

'But if you were from Asguard you wouldn't be gay.'

Loki sighed when he realized Stark was just joking, but then another thought captured his mind.

'Wait, how did you know I was gay? I could be interested in both sexes.' Loki pointed out, continuing with his writing.

'Because I have never seen you check out a girls ass, but I have seen your eyes wondering over plenty of guys. Mine specially.' Tony smirked, he knew he looked good and that Loki had looked at his butt countless times.

Loki rolled his eyes.

'Stop thinking with your dick, Mister Stark.'

'Maybe you should start thinking with yours a little.' Tony retorted.

Loki turned to Tony and cocked his head to the side.

'Is that a challenge I hear.' He used a low and dangerous voice that made Tony shiver.

'Maybe.' Tony replied as innocently as he could, but he couldn't stop his voice trembling a little.

'Challenge accepted.'

Loki growled and pounced on Tony as fast as a jungle cat, pinning Tony's arms to his sides using his hands, straddling his waist. Tony lay as still as he could while Loki surveyed Tony, Loki noticed that Tony was shivering slightly with anticipation and he noted the bulge starting to appear in his pants. Loki then unpinned Tony's arms long enough for Tony to slip his shirt off, once that was done Loki used his knees to pin down Tony's hands again.

Loki drunk in the sight of Tony's bare chest, it was lightly tanned and muscled and Loki licked his lips before planting a kiss on Tony's mouth. Tony kissed back greedily, Loki started running his teeth over Tony's lower lip. He then pulled away and lightly kissed the side of Tony's mouth and trailed kisses over his jaw line, making Tony gasp when he found a sensitive spot. He flicked his tongue over the spot a couple of times before biting down slightly.

Tony groaned and tried to move his hips a little to get friction on his groin. Loki pulled his head back and grinned evilly before shifting his weight onto his knees so Tony couldn't get any relief by grinding.

'Fuck you.' Tony groaned, trying to wriggle his hands out from under Loki's knees.

'There's plenty of time for that.' Loki whispered into Tony's ear before nibbling on the edge of it.

Tony squirmed again, and Loki sighed.

'If you continue to move I'm just going to stop.' Loki hissed.

Tony stopped instantly and Loki started kissing his neck again, slowly moving down Tony's body, paying a lot of attention to Tony's nipples. Soon Tony was a panting mess and so Loki pulled knees up so Tony could slide his hands out from under them. He instantly grabbed at Loki's shirt, trying to get it off but having no luck. Loki understanding what he was trying to do took his shirt off and threw it onto the floor, which gave Tony a chance to thread his fingers through Loki's hair. They pulled each other into an uncoordinated kiss, their lips mashing as each fought for dominance.

Loki came out the obvious winner when he used one of his hands to palm Tony's errection.

'Lokiiii.' Tony whined, 'Please?'

Loki flashed a smile at tony before slowly undoing the button on Tony's jeans, pulling them off to reveal Tony's straining member. Loki stroked Tony's hard on through the flimsy fabric that was Tony's underwear. Tony groaned and bucked his hips desperately trying to get more friction, but Loki just pulled his hand away.

'What did I tell you Stark? You're not listening.'

Tony just whimpered as Loki's dangerous voice turned him on even more, he felt his cock twitch and he knew Loki had seen the movement. Loki seemed to take pity on Tony then, and so removed Stark's underwear quickly without the usual tease he would do. Loki looked up at Tony and gave him his trademark evil smile before licking Tony's cock.

'Fuck.' Tony gasped, tangling his hands into Loki's hair again.

Loki laughed and took the end of Tony into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and sucking a little. Tony groaned as Loki continued to make little movements with his tongue, and Tony couldn't help but think that Loki certainly shared the same silver tongue as the mythical god of mischief. Tony pulled Loki's mouth down, and Loki complied, deep throating Tony while humming, which elicited the most delicious sound from Stark's mouth.

Tony was soon on the edge and started moaning Loki's name, his movements becoming faster and as Tony came he pulled harshly on Loki's hair.

Loki pulled his head back and licked his lips as Stark untangled his hand from the long black strands of Loki's hair.

'How… did you... learn to do that… so well?' Tony panted, still trying to calm his nerves.

'Practice.' Loki grinned, pulling himself onto the couch to sit next to the still naked Tony.

They sat in silence for a while, Tony's breath finally settling into a normal pattern.

'You know, the name Stark suits you. Seeing as you're 'Stark' naked and all.' Loki said, breaking the silence.

Tony looked into Loki's emerald eyes without a trace of a smile on his lips, he was completely straight faced.

'That was so bad, like I don't think I have ever heard a worse joke in my life.' Tony shook his head, 'Well, I'm going to get dressed just so you don't say it again.'

'No promises.' Loki replied.


	4. Sometimes the Broken can Break

Hello everyone! I know I'm a terrible person for not updating and I have no excuse. But I hope this heartbreaking chapter will make up for it~

'I'm getting sick and tired of Tony hanging out with Loki so much.' Clint complained to Natasha, Bruce and Steve.

'I haven't seen him in ages, is he even at school today?' Natasha asked Bruce, who sat with him in History.

Bruce shook his head and frowned, 'He hasn't missed a day of school all year, not even that time when he was vomiting all over the place from one of his hangovers.'

Clint chuckled which earned him a harsh glare from Steve.

'Well maybe he took the day off to hang out with Loki.' Steve suggested, but his theory was struck down when Loki tapped him on the shoulder.

'Have any of you seen Tony?' Loki asked, 'He needs to do his part of the assignment and he promised he would give it to me today.'

The group shook their heads but Pepper interrupted their confusion with her sudden, very Loki-like arrival.

'He's at home, Jarvis called me because he thought we were still dating.' Pepper flicked her hair to the side with practiced ease, 'I don't know why he was at home though, and I don't really want to know.'

Pepper glared at Loki, as if she knew what they had done the week before.

'Maybe he just woke up with really terrible bed hair and couldn't bear coming to school looking so ugly.' Clint thought aloud, making Natasha giggle uncharacteristically.

'Well thank you all but I shall take my leave.' said Loki as he walked away from the group, but Steve grasped his shoulder before he could disappear into one of the many surrounding corridors.

'Hey, Loki you think you could go and check on him? That way you could get that assignment piece as well.'

Loki sighed but nodded his agreement, Steve smiling and dropped his hand to his side as Loki turned away and walked towards his locker.

Loki wasn't keen on forming any emotional relationship with Tony, he was a god for Asguard's sake, he didn't want to trifle too much with mortals. But he may as well go and check up on him seeing as he needed that assignment piece.

After school Loki snuck into an abandoned classroom and started the spell that would teleport him to the Stark mansion. Just before he teleported, a voice shattered his concentration.

'Loki, do not use your power for such a trivial thing.' His father's voice echoed in his head.

Loki laughed and muttered aloud to the empty classroom, 'I do what I want.'

Tony was more than a little surprised when Jarvis ushered Loki into his workshop, he had the music up full blast to block out the world, but the sight of Jarvis and Loki brought it all back.

Blood and pain and metal all mixed into one, the smell of fire, of smoke and burning rubber. God, was he was glad his stomach was empty.

Tony fell to the bin next to his workshop bench, gagging and struggling to breathe, as Loki rushed to his side.

'Stark, calm down it's okay! Stark, look at me! Look at me!' Loki yelled into his ear, Tony wrenched his eyes from the bottom of the bin to focus on Loki. 'Good, now listen to me. I'm here and everything's okay.'

Loki turned his attention to Jarvis who was standing behind them, looking a little lost at what to do.

'Do you think you could go get some water, and maybe some bread? A few more blankets would be nice as well.' Loki asked him and Jarvis nodded, calm now that he had a task to affix his attention.

'Tony I need you to move to the couch.' He said calmly to Tony as he pulled him up off the floor.

Tony moved his legs shakily and with the help of Loki arrived at the couch without too much trouble, as soon as he sat down he pulled his legs up to his chest and dry retched into the bin that Loki brought over.

'Tony, I need you to tell me what happened.'

Tony just shook his head, and instantly regretted it as it made his head throb more. God he just wanted to drink the bitter and strong alcohol that his father used to drink, he wanted to forget.

Tony whimpered and curled up tighter, he felt feverish and he hadn't been able to sleep. He felt he wouldn't sleep properly for a long time. He just couldn't shake the image from his head, every time he tried to pull his thoughts away from the thought it would grasp his attention with new ferocity. But then Loki looked him in the eyes again and his mind was calm, like an oasis. He never noticed how green his eyes were, they were like emeralds glinting in the harsh midday sun.

'Tony, please tell me.' The sentence was like a cool breeze flowing through Tony's mind.

'My parents…' Tony whispered, his throat dry and constricting, 'They were killed in a car crash.'

Loki sighed and hugged Tony, he was breaking every rule he had set for himself when he arrived on Midguard. Number one being 'Don't let people know who you are.' And number two was 'Don't get attached.'

Just then Jarvis walked in with water and a few slices of bread, with a few blankets draped over his arm. Loki nodded his thanks and murmured his reassurances and that yes he will call him if they need anything, yes he is sure they will be fine. After that Jarvis finally left but not before patting Tony lightly on the shoulder, Tony looked up at the touch and gave a weak smile.

Soon they were left alone again and Loki convinced Tony to eat some of the bread and drink some of the water before laying him down and placing a blanket on him.

Tony gave off another smile this time at Loki, and it was full of gratitude.

Loki felt a twinge in his heart as the young man fell asleep of the couch beside him.

'Odin damn it.' He muttered.

Tony awoke the next morning alone, he didn't quite remember when he fell asleep on the couch, he just remembered being held. A steady presence that never left him, kept him anchored and calm in an endless storm of pain. But now it was gone and without it the thoughts returned.

'What am I going to do without my parents?' He asked the room aloud, he felt a lump rise in his throat but he pushed it down and forced himself to think. He knew that one day he would take over his father's company, but he was too young. Maybe Obadiah would take over, his father's right hand man. He hoped he would, Tony knew he would crack under any sort of pressure. Right now though, he needed to speak to Loki.

'That man needs a phone.' He muttered into a pillow.

'Why do I need a phone?' a low voice asked from behind him.

Tony turned around to find Loki with a tray of berry pancakes and a jug of cold orange juice, Tony felt like he could hug him (something which he didn't like doing).

'Because, I wanted to thank you.' He replied, painting a fake grin on his face even though he knew Loki wouldn't fall for it.

'Stark, there is no need to thank me. I am used to trauma of the mind.'

'Well, thank you anyways.'

Loki nodded and walked around the couch to place the tray on the coffee table.

'Jarvis said the funeral will be in two days, he wanted me to inform you.'

Tony gulped down a mouthful of pancakes before carefully choosing his next words.

'Loki, I know you don't want any emotional connections to me, and I can understand why, but I wanted you to come with me. You helped me a great deal last night and I would be really grateful.'

Loki thought about this for a few moments before slowly nodding his head.

'I shall, I only have one issue.'

'And that would be?'

'I don't own a suit.'

'Tony, we really should be going to school. The teachers are going to kill us.'

'Loki, Loki, Loki. Do you always play by the rules?'

Loki laughed darkly, 'Oh Stark, you know I don't.'

Tony winked at Loki before leading him past a couple more shops and into a high-end suit shop.

'I usually have my personal tailor come to my house, but I thought since you have never had a suit before you should come and see a real suit shop.' Tony said, ushering him over to a desk where a young woman with vibrant orange hair was waiting.

'Hey Joh-Joh.' Tony flirted with her, she giggled and Loki rolled his eyes.

'Hello Mister Stark, I hope you're feeling okay…' She trailed off, looking to the floor.

The news of the death of Tony's parents had become worldwide news overnight, so the young Stark was wearing sunglasses to stop from being recognized.

'Yeah, I'll be fine. Now my friend here needs a suit.' Tony pointed towards Loki, who was standing there like the un-known prince he was.

'Wow, he is quite handsome, almost like a god.' She squealed, looking dreamily at Loki, 'I could just imagine him in a nice three piece, with some green accents.'

'That's what I was thinking.' Tony nodded. 'Loki, this is Johanna Raymone. She is the daughter to my Dad's personal tailor.'

Loki bowed slightly towards her, 'It's a pleasure to meet you.'

Johanna just stood there with her mouth open, cheeks turning pink, and Tony saw any future chance he had with her drift away.

'Flirt.' He muttered to Loki, and Loki shoved him with his elbow in retaliation.

'Okay,' Joh said, shaking her head and going back into a slightly more formal manor, 'well let's step into the back and I'll take his measurements.'

Joh led them into a separate room where she took no time in taking Loki's measurements and finding the colors and materials that she thought would be appropriate for the funeral.

When she was finished they when back out the front and Tony paid and they left with the promise that the suit would be finished and delivered by tomorrow morning.

Tony stopped outside the shop and looked around.

'So what do you want to do now?' Tony asked, and Loki felt his stomach rumble a little.

'Something to eat wouldn't go amiss.'

'Yeah, that does sound like a good idea. I also have a huge craving for a milkshake.'

'Do males even get cravings?' Loki asked, trying to think what a milkshake might be.

'I don't care, I just want a god-damn milkshake.'

Tony and Loki wondered over to a food court and the sight of it stopped Loki in his tracks. It was a rush of people, and there were so many humans talking and yelling that he thought it could almost compare to the noise during the giant feasts in Asguard. He had never felt more homesick before that moment, he had never felt so out of depth and lost in this strange new world.

Tony caught his facial expression and grabbed his shoulder, trying to form some kind of reassurance, but it didn't work. Loki turned around and ran in the opposite direction, dodging passersby with lightning speed.

'Loki!' Tony shouted after him, and then muttered a curse before sprinting to catch up.

Tony finally found Loki half an hour later, he was curled up on a couch in a department store.

'Loki.' Tony sighed, shaking his head slightly from side to side.

'I'm sorry for running off Stark' Loki whispered, and the sound of his words created a crack in Tony's heart.

It was the sound of the broken, of the helpless, of the people who had lost everything. It killed Tony on the inside, because he felt that even though Loki was able to help him get through last night, he couldn't help him get through five seconds.

'Don't apologise, when you said that you had issues of the mind or whatever you said, I should have asked.'

Loki flicked his eyes up to meet Tony's, and for the first time Tony saw the sadness that was usually hidden in those emerald eyes. It made Tony want to hold him until it left, until those eyes shone sarcasm again. But that wasn't their relationship, if Loki was in the right mind he would most likely get stabbed if he tried to hug him. He saw Loki curl up tighter and the next thing he knew he was next to him, wrapping his arms around Loki's shoulders.

'My family sent me away, they didn't want me anymore. They hated who I was so they sent me here to set me straight.' Loki said uncurling out of his ball and huddling up closer to Tony.

Tony hissed angrily, 'Fuck them.'

Loki laughed half-heartedly before whispering 'I'd rather fuck you.' In a very dark tone, that sent shivers down Tony's spine.

Tony's voice caught in his throat, making a very embarrassing squeaking noise, kind of like a mouse that had just had its tail stepped on.

This time Loki laughed with his whole body, and when Tony looked into his eyes he saw the sadness lingering, but slowly fading away. Tony was suddenly struck by how amazing Loki looked, his black hair slightly tousled, his eyes sparkling slightly with tears, his clothes crumpled.

Loki leaned in and crushed his lips against Tony's, but unlike their kisses that they had shared before that were fired by lust and were very fiery, this kiss was soft and filled with the longing to just be together. Tony's thoughts had turned to mush, and all he could think about was how much Pepper would kill him if she saw who he was kissing.

They were interrupted by a small cough and Tony ripped his head away and looked up at the security guard who was standing in front of them. He was a big, beefy man with a scrubby beard and pudgy nose. He looked like an average security guard, a very angry average security guard at that.

'Oh, hello.' Tony said, smiling up at the man who was glaring at both of them.

'I want none of that here thank you, this is a public place.'

Loki lent over and kissed Tony on the cheek.

'Is that okay?' He asked completely straight faced.

The guard stomped his foot.

'Alright that's it, I'm escorting you both to my office and having your parents pick you up.'

Loki and Tony laughed until they couldn't breathe, Loki's eyes were filled with tears again but this time with laughter.

'I don't see what's so funny.' The guard muttered, he had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently.

Tony broke his laughter with a sigh and took of his sunglasses. The guard gasped and took a swift step back with surprise, after all Tony's face was all over the news.

'I'm sorry, my parents are kind of unavailable.' Tony explained, sarcasm thick in his voice.

Loki could see that pain Tony was feeling from saying those words, but the guard didn't see it.

'Of course, I'm so sorry. I just didn't know that…' he trailed off and looked towards Loki, who raised his eyebrow.

'That I "swung that way" yeah whatever, it isn't comment knowledge. So I would love if you could keep quiet about the whole thing, I could even make it easier for you to say yes. I mean a job a security guard can't give you much money.' Tony winked and the guard nodded his head.

'Tell you what, I'll keep quiet if you just don't do that,' he pointed at Loki who's eyes were starting to turn murderous, 'in this place again. Understand?'

Tony nodded before the guard turned around and waddled off in a way that said 'I sit down on my butt all day'.

'I think that was a good queue to leave.' Loki breathed into Tony's ear as he sat back down on the couch again.

'But I just sat down!' Tony argued, even though he wanted to leave anyway.

'Yes you did, and you're just about to stand up. Anymore sitting down and you'll become like that security guard.'

'Are you calling me fat?'

'Maybe.'

'YOU ARE YOU'RE CALLING ME FAT, NO MILKSHAKE FOR YOU.'

Loki just laughed before standing up and dragging Tony with him, as Loki used his hand to motion to lead the way, Tony grabbed it and linked Loki's fingers with his.


End file.
